The title to this story is a WIP
by Aeris Gainsborough1
Summary: A Cetra is returned to fight a great evil thought to be destroyed. Nine new people team up with Avalanche to save the world (again...)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my original characters! 'Sides I ain't got a penny to my name! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The story's name is a WIP.

By: Aeris Gainsborough

~Chapter 1~

*The story begins*

__

If I get to be Aeris, Cloud beats me up and Sephiroth kills me! 

You know you'd enjoy that! -Maggie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

So you understand the urgency of you mission.

Aeris nodded and smiled, "I do. And I will carry out my mission as best as I can."

__

You always had the spirit of a warrior my daughter. Go and be ready to face The Crisis From The Sky again. It will be dangerous, but you will have a new fighting force unlike anything you've ever imagined.

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked looking around her at the altar walls, "I'm not going to be working with Cloud and the others again?"

__

I didn't say that.

"I don't understand." Aeris said.

__

You will my daughter.

"Well… where will I find this force?" Aeris asked.

__

They will find you. Go, and may the power of Holy protect you.

"Thank you."

Aeris felt the air around her change. The altar disappeared and was soon replaced with boxes, trash, and scrap metal. Aeris looked around and saw Sector Seven restored. 

"My goodness…" Aeris gasped, "I-I'm home…"

She quickly snapped out of her stupefied state and grabbed her Princess Guard and the pack sitting at her feet. She took a deep breath and ran down the street toward Tifa's Seventh Heaven.

"Cloud. Slide me that glass would you?" Tifa asked pointing to an empty glass at the end of the bar.

Cloud looked up and nodded, sliding the glass down the bar. Tifa caught it and watched Cloud for a minute. Ever since the final battle, he had been strangely quiet, even for him. 

She had suspected it was Aeris's death. With nothing to keep him from thinking about it, he just became depressed.

For a while, Tifa had been resigned to the fact that Cloud's heart, belonged and always would to Aeris Gainsborough.

Finally the silence got to her, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Cloud said, "Why?"

Tifa shook her head, "No reason… you seem a little distracted tonight that's all."

"It's weird Teef," Cloud said, "I feel like something big's on it's way. And when it shows up, it's gonna be big. And we're just gonna be unprepared."

Tifa frowned, "What could happen now? Meteor's gone, Sephiroth's dead, Shinra's been destroyed, and Jenova's vanished. What _else _could there be?"

Suddenly the door to the bar flew open. Cloud instinctively drew his sword and stepped in front of Tifa. The figure in the doorway gasped.

"Cloud! Calm down!" came a feminine voice from out in the perpetual darkness that was the Midgar slums.

As the woman stepped into the light Tifa dropped the glass she was holding. It shattered on the ground. Cloud dropped his sword and watched the figure warily.

"What the-"

"It's me Cloud… Aeris."

Cloud stared at Aeris in disbelief, "How?"

"I don't really know." Aeris said, "But, I promised you I'd come back that night. Well, I did."

Cloud walked forward slowly, still not believing what his eyes were telling him. 

Aeris smiled brightly, "I'm really here Cloud. I've missed you."

Cloud stopped in front of Aeris and studied her for a second, "Aeris… it is you." He pulled her into his arms, "I've missed you so much."

Aeris smiled up at him, "I've missed you too… bodyguard."

"I was a pretty crappy bodyguard." Cloud said sadly, "You died and I couldn't stop-"

"You couldn't stop me." Aeris whispered, "I did what had to be done. It's over. There's a more pressing matter right now. We need to have an Avalanche meeting as soon as we can."

"Someone mention Avalanche 'round here?"

Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa turned to see Barret climbing up the pinball machine with Marlene perched on his shoulder.

"Flower Lady!" Marlene cried, "Papa look it's the Flower Lady!"

"I'll be gawd da-"

Tifa frowned, "Barret! Language!"

"Sorry Teef." Barret said sheepishly. He set Marlene on the floor and watched as Marlene fly into Aeris's arms.

Marlene giggled, "I missed you Flower Lady!"

"I missed you too Marlene." Aeris said.

"Papa missed you too!" Marlene said turning to Barret, "Didn't you Papa?"

"Sure did darlin'." Barret said softly taking his turn to hug Aeris. 

Aeris grinned up at the large, African-American man, "How have you been Barret?"

"Awright I guess." Barret replied, "But how are you? What are ya doin' here?"

"I'll explain at the meeting." Aeris said, "Where's everyone else?"

Tifa sniffled, "I- I'll call them."

"No you don't!" Aeris said sniffleing herself, "You and I have some catching up to do!"

Cloud grinned, "I'll do it."

Aeris walked over to the counter and hugged Tifa as they both began crying.

Cloud pulled out his PHS and dialed a number, "Cid? Get your Highwind and go get everyone." He looked over at Tifa and Aeris who were still sobbing, "You'll never believe what's happened…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tifa's Seventh Heaven was chaotic in a little over an hour. Avalanche members crowded around Aeris welcoming her back to the land of the living.

"Awright fools!" Barret yelled over the din, "Meetin' right now!"

Aeris stood up as the room went silent, "Thank you Barret." She looked around at the faces of her friends, "I know you're wondering what I'm doing here… well the Planet is in grave danger once again. Jenova and Sephiroth are back… or soon will be. Sephiroth has found a way to get into another… dimension. Things are somewhat like they are here, but it's different. He may find a more powerful weapon than Meteor there. The Planet sent me back so we can destroy them again."

"%$#& how do you @#$%ing kill these son of a &%$#@!&!?" Cid yelled slamming a fist on the table he was sitting at.

Yuffie scowled, "I thought we killed them already!"

Then everyone started talking at once. Some yelling about how much they hated Jenova and Sephiroth, some complaining about all the work they did for nothing.

"Please!" Aeris cried holding her hands up for silence, "There's more."

"What more?" Cait Sith asked, "There's a new evil along with that?"

"No! Quite the opposite actually!" Aeris said, happy to finally have good news, "The Planet told me there would be an new fighting force unlike anything we've ever known."

"Well what is it?" Tifa asked.

Aeris bit her lip, "I-I don't know… Holy told me that they would find us. We'll team up and maybe we can… defeat Jenova once and for all this time!"

"@#$% yeah!" Cid yelled, "Bout @#$%ing time that @#$%& got what she %$#@ing deserves!"

"Dat's what I'm sayin'!" Barret cheered slamming his gun-arm on the table. A few people around him ducked. He grinned nervously, "Sorry…"

Yuffie jumped up and began to shadow box, "I say the nine of us can do this without any stupid new fighting force. We did it before and we sure as heck can do it again… or my name isn't Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"I'm sure you're right Yuffie." Aeris said brushing her bangs out of her face, "But who knows… maybe we'll be able to use this fighting force. They might be stronger than we are… you can never really be sure."

"The technological advances alone may be more than we could ever hope to see in our lifetimes." Nanaki added, "They're probably far more intelligent than we are…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Aw come on Sean!" Maggie cried, "You'd be perfect for one of these parts. If you wanted to be good you would make a great Cloud. And I know you could be as bad as Sephiroth. Plus if I get to be Aeris, Cloud beats me up and Sephiroth kills me! You know you'd enjoy that!"

"I don't know Mags..." Sean said completely ignoring the fact she was trying to start an argument.

"But you love to act and you _are_ good at it. Just come and try-out. It'll be fun." Maggie pushed, "Please. For me."

Sean groaned inwardly. He'd do anything for Maggie even if she didn't know it. 

"Fine, I'll try-out but I won't get a part." He said as they headed down the hall to try out for Final Fantasy 7 Calm Lake High's spring play.

A dark figure watched the girl lead the boy down the hall. His green eyes glowing evily, "I don't know how you managed to get back here, but you will not stop me this time Cetra."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"See I told you!" Maggie cried pushing Sean, "The guy's lead!"

Sean looked at the list in disbelief. She was right. He was playing Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife - Sean Richards

Aeris Gainsborough - Maggie Starforde

Tifa Lockheart - Brenna Lorence

Barret Wallace - Ricky Lucas

Cid Highwind - Wally Krandal

Vincent Valentine - Jim Deanal

Red XIII - Ryan Norrace

Cait Sith - Ty Kariny

Yuffie Kisagari - Jenny Jamilin

Sephiroth - Dave Heartly

__

"Geez what a cast!_" _Maggie said. She spotted Jim walking down the hall. She grabbed her bookbag, "I'm gonna go say hi to Jim. Later Sean."

Sean watched Maggie chase Jim down the hall before grabbing his book bag and heading for his first class.

"Hey Jimmy! Congrats!" She said and gave him a hug.

"On what?" He asked.

"Duh! You're Vincent Valentine!" She stared at him, "You don't mean to tell me you didn't check the list!"

"Well..." he said sheepishly .

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I'll see you at rehearsal today." she said, "I've gotta get to class. Later!"

"Goodbye Maggie!" he yelled as she ran down the hall.

So there you have it. It all started with Final Fantasy 7. You all know the story. The brave, heroic, (and slightly confused) Cloud Strife, along with the flower selling Cetra Aeris Gainsborough. Then there's the rest of the rag tag group of rebels in Avalanche.

The audition was... different. One girl threw up after auditioning for Aeris and one guy dropped me while auditioning for Cloud. It was interesting to say the very least.

The first rehearsal was the only time I'd ever seen organized chaos. Miss Tiffany, the director, was just going insane trying to bring the cast of fifty people to order.

We all hoped it would get less chaotic, but that would make life far too easy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Just to let you all know I hated this chapter… But I promise it gets better! Also… if there are any grammar mistakes it's because I don't have a spell checker on my computer… It's kinda broke. I should have the next chapter up in a few days. (After the evilness that is finals!) Also I still need a name for this story. Any Ideas would be so way appreciated!

Ja ne Aeris

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
